Applications and users of computer-based systems may generate significant data storage needs. Entities managing such systems may augment their internally-managed storage capacities with storage provided by third party storage vendors. However, third party storage vendors may provide varying levels of service and each may present a proprietary interface. A plurality of proprietary interfaces may present different requirements and may change over time, which complicates building applications and services that depend on the third party storage vendors. Moreover, in prior art implementations, the data storage needs of the applications and users of a system were addressed by manually provisioning a block of storage. This leads to inefficient allocation of storage and requires personnel resources. Dependence on multiple third party storage vendors and local storage may make it difficult to ensure performance requirements, such as enforcing service level agreements of the applications and the users.